gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Gizoogle Lore: Living in Style
Gizoogle Lore: Living in Style "What the fuck." "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." "Is that our house?" "I think so." "Why's it so... fucked up?" Rose asks in shock. "I guess that whole time rift thing destroyed it a bit." Exhausted says with his mouth gaping open after he finishes his sentence. The group look at the wreck of what used to be their home, in awe. The dirty building barely stands on it's own on the island. It appears as if one of the bedrooms on the top floor fell off and is no where to be seen. The first two floors of the building's walls are torn and destroyed. Upon further inspection, everything inside is flipped, destroyed, in the wrong place, or all three. Pipes and wiring spring and protrude from the walls inside that still stand. As they slowly enter the home, the smell of piss and feces because very evident. "Alright, uhhh, I'll go check on some stuff downstairs, uhhh... be right back," Exhausted says as he quickly shuffles downstairs. "Alright you repulsive, repetitive, low brain functioning piece of shit. Where the fuck is my Morty?" Rainho asks in a cheery voice. "Uhhh... thank you...? And...Uhhhhhhhhhh... I kinda... d-don't know?" Randy responds as he kind of twitches and cowers in fear. "Oh, that's ok, sweetie." Rainho says without even looking at him, just staring at the wall and smiling. "Are y-you serious?" Randy asks slightly enthusiastic. "No you fucking ass licking cow shit, I'm going to fucking rip your insides until you-" Rainho says in a calm voice as Exhausted can be heard screaming downstairs. They all turn their heads but none of them actually go down until Exhausted yells "RAINHO, GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW." They all go downstairs to see Exhausted's black arms stretching outwards to keep a savage creature at least two arms lengths from him. The group stares at the creature, snarling and growling and reaching for Exhausted. Rainho however, instantly recognizes the beast. "Morty!" she screams as she runs towards the completely nude boy with unkempt hair and bloodshot red eyes. He hisses and tries to escape her grasp as she hugs him and her large breasts rub against his face but then settles down at the warm embrace. She coos at him as he closes his red eyes. "It's ok... it's ok, Morty... mommy's here..." she whispers in his ear as he drifts off into sleep. "Guys, he's ok. See?" she tells the group. Morty suddenly opens his eyes quickly as Rainho looks at the disgruntled group. He looks up and unhinges his mouth as he chomps down onto a large portion of Rainho's left breast. He growls as he clings on. Rainho shrieks and shakes from left to right to try to get him off but he is firmly biting down, and his scrawny naked body simply lifelessly flies left and right where Rainho moves towards. She frantically tries to pull him off until she runs into a wall face first and he lets go. "Haha, I think my baby's hungry." Rainho states with a smile on her face. "Looks like he's been fuckin eating my futa pics, for fucks sakes. They're all gone or chewed up" Exhausted says as he picks up a picture of a naked goth woman with her private area missing due to a large chunk being bitten off. Morty sits in the corner growling and frantically moving around nervously, unsure of the intruders. "I don't think he recognizes us." Randy says in his raspy voice. "Shut the fuck up you annoying inbred cock slinger." Rainho retorts as she tries to go over and comfort the feral teen in the corner. "Alright well uhm. Does uh, anyone have any idea where Stylo is?" Exhausted asks as he rubs his neck and sighs. "It's been like a fuckin month. How about you Randal?" Exhausted asks. "Uhh... n-no but I have a-an idea on how to find him." Randy responds as he looks around and picks up a very lewd image of a feminine man in a very tight, revealing blue dress. * * * Not Unusual by Tom Jones starts playing A wrinkly man with grey balding hair is seen in the shower doing the Carlton dance behind a shower curtain. A teenage boy pulls back the curtain and the man covers his chest and privates. bright yellow bubble letters, 'Robert Duvall as Alfred' pops up on screen as we zoom in on the man's embarrassed face to a boy and girl around 12 years of age, both ginger haired and very similar looking in their facial features. They ride around a large hallway in bikes until they crash into each other and both look into the camera and mouth "Aw man!" and Katy Colter as Rory and Rachel' to a teenage boy, more so a young adult, in a blue hoodie. He sits on top of a tree branch in the dark as he throws pebbles at a window. He shakes his head as he gives up and begins to climb down. Suddenly the window opens up and a beautiful young woman looks around in confusion as the boy falls off the branch and into the bushes below. He stands up and looks into the camera with leaves and twigs in his hair as he spits out a twig. Bostick as Greg' to a latina woman in high heels, fishnet stockings and a maid outfit walks down a set of stairs. Her wavy hair, an eggplant purple with a black streak down the right side, runs down to her chest. She grabs onto the railing with her long nails painted red and looks to the camera and smiles as it zooms into her face making the makeup on her face more clear to see. Stylo as Stylo' The five all shuffle to get into frame of a camera taking a picture. As they stand and sit and smile around the white couch, the camera falls over and takes a blurry photograph of their legs and feet. in Style' by Karen Schultz' Producer Craig McCracken' Not Unusual stops Stylo walks into a large lavish living room. She sees Greg in a black suit with a potted plant in a shiny red dress. "Greg? What are you doing?" Stylo says in a feminine voice as she puts her hand on her hip. track "Oh uh, well. You see, uhhh." Greg says in embarrassment as he rubs his neck. "I am going to take this plant to prom." Greg finally says. track Stylo stares at the camera in concern. She looks back to Greg. "I'm not going to judge you for your sexual preference, but weren't you going to take Cindy to prom?" Stylo says as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, I kind of promised both Cindy and Anna that I'd take them both." Greg confesses. "You know, I don't think this is what your parents meant when they said 'Don't do pot' but I think that's pretty good advice right now." Stylo retorts. track she sits down next to Greg and starts rubbing his arm softly and empathetically. "Listen. As easy as it might be to ignore the situation, you gotta do something about it. You have to break it off with one of the girls or else you'll just make things worse," she says kindly. "Come on, I'll drive you over and we can talk in the car," she says as she gets up and gives him a hand to do so as well. They both start walking towards the door. Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard as the front door blasts open with flames. Out of the smoke, three figures appear. A tall large womanly figure with large curly hair and horns, accompanied by a woman with disgruntled hair and a scrawny boy with glasses and chipped teeth. Stylo and Greg take a step back in shock. "Stylo we're here to save you!" a familiar voice yells. "What the fuck" Stylo says as her voice deepens. "I mean what the fuck" Stylo says as she makes her voice softer and higher pitched. "Stylo! Where are... you..." Rainho yells before she sees the purple haired maid. "Why are you... wearing that?" Rainho asks as she calms down. "Who are you people? Why are you here? Uhhh, Alfred! Alfred! Get here quick!" Stylo yells frantically. "Yes Miss Stylo, I heard the ruckus and- oh my." Alfred says as he comes downstairs in his suit. "'Miss'? Stylo we gotta get you out of here!" Rose says as she runs up the stairs and quickly kicks the butler in his private region. He groans and falls down the stairs as Rainho grabs Stylo by the wrist and pulls him towards the door, causing their former friend to stumble around in the black heels of his attire. "No! Please! I'm happy here! Don't take me back!" Stylo shouts as he is forced through the broken doorway. "Don't worry Stylo! You'll be back to normal in no time!" Rainho says as Stylo starts to weep. * * * Exhausted sits restlessly in the RV. He gives up and caves in. He goes to the back room and pulls out his laptop. "Little shit might've eaten the physical thing, but it's the digital age babyyyyyy," Exhausted exclaims as Morty can be heard moving chains in the bathroom, trying to escape. Suddenly, a tall red figure comes into the room. "Hello Exhausted." Alberto says. Exhausted jumps in surprise and horror as he shuts his laptop. "I see you stayed in the car because mommy said so." Alberto smugly says. "I didn't do it because Rainho told me to. I genuinely care for Morty." Exhausted says as his jaws tighten. "Come on, we know that's not true. You don't care for these people. And guess what? They don't care for you either." "Your pitiful tactics have no effect on me you fool. I'm far too intelligent for your tricks." Exhausted proudly says. "Then you're smart enough to realize they're going to betray you. Listen, Rainho's been lying to you. Those powers you have. They're from our home. Where we grew up. You got those from our people. They're one of a kind. They're more powerful than you realize." Alberto says calmly with a smug smile. "If you wanna learn more, go to your public library. I'll be in the back. Just chant this ritualistic shit." Alberto continues as he hands Exhausted a card. Exhausted looks down at the card and when he looks back up, Alberto is gone. And by gone, he runs out the front door of the RV very quickly but struggles to open the door for a few seconds. As Exhausted goes back to the front of the RV, he sees Rainho and Rose dragging Stylo by his high heels as he tries to pull away, giving Exhausted quite an upskirt shot. "You know, Randy was actually right. Wherever there are traps, there's a Stylo. Although I didn't think Stylo would BE the trap. But whatever." Rainho says as she stands Stylo up and sits him down. "How'd... how'd you even find me?" Stylo inquires as he wipes tears from his cheeks, smudging his ruined makeup even more. "We used Morty's new keen sense of smell and traps to track you down." Rose says confidently. "Hey Stylo look, we got you your old red hoodie!" Rainho says as she pulls out a new red cloth. Stylo's lip quivers. "Everything's gonna be just the way it used to be!" Rose exclaims as Exhausted starts up the RV. Randy climbs onto the top of the RV and uses duct tape to strap himself in. Stylo feels a tear rolling down his cheek. "Don't worry, we won't treat you like a girl like those freaks!" Rainho happily says as Stylo bawls out crying. Exhausted starts driving. "Aww, we missed you too!" Rose says as she parts and arm around the cross-dressing Mexican and Exhausted drives the RV into the ocean. Category:Lore